Hope Abbott (Earth-616)
, Jean Grey School student body; formerly , Xavier Institute student body | Relatives = Mr. Abbott (father); Mrs. Abbott (mother); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Bloomfield Hills, Michigan | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 134 lbs | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = White hair in astral form. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = Xavier's School for the Gifted | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Bloomfield Hills, Michigan | Creators = Nunzio DeFilippis; Christina Weir; Michael Ryan | First = New X-Men Vol 2 #12 | HistoryText = Hope was raised in Bloomfield Hills, Michigan. When Hope's powers manifested, it appeared as if a ghost had came out of her body, giving her father a heart attack. She was then sent to the Xavier Institute by her parents believing that she would be "cured". While at the Institute, Hope was put in the Paragons Squad under the watch of Wolfsbane. Hope then took on the codename Trance. When it was revealed that Wolfsbane and a student (Elixir) had been in a relationship, Wolfsbane decided to leave. Magma then took over as the squad's adviser. After the events of M-Day transpired, she was one of only 27 students to keep her powers. Greatly weakened by the losses, Emma Frost placed all of the remaining students into an all-out brawl to determine who would become the team of X-Men in-training. Hope did not make the team yet, like all of the other students who retained their powers, still resides as the Institute. In response to M-Day, the government began gathering all information they had on the remaining mutants. Additionally, the Sentinel Squad O*N*E, a team of human-piloted Sentinels, was sent to "watch over" the X-Men and the handful of refugees symbolically know as The 198. According to said files, Hope was willing to work with other mutants in training sessions but had not yet received any combat experience. She has not shown any violent tendencies. However, she is loyal, and as such she will be expected to follow any mutant rebellions if led by Match or another Paragon, but will be reluctant to resort to violence. However, this is merely speculation as she has not had enough exposure for her action in such a situation to be decided. Trance was among the students who were captured by Belasco and transported to Limbo. As per X-23's request, Trance used her powers to get a message to the students still on earth. She told them that they were taken to hell and then she said Belasco, then disappeared. Since the Messiah Complex events, Trance has joined the X-Men in San Francisco. She lent her powers to Rogue to assist in the rescue of Bling from the evil mutant Emplate. She also joined Cannonball's rescue team to retrieve Magik from Limbo. Her energy form was able to generate blasts that harmed the demons around her. | Powers = Astral Projection: Trance is a mutant who can project an astral form of herself away from her physical body. Although her normal physical body has no special abilities, with only the strength of a teenaged girl with mild athletic prowess, her Trance form is capable of various different skills. *'Flight:' Since Trance's astral form has no physical mass, she is not subject to the downwards pull of gravity. Therefore, Trance never touches the floor while in her astral form. Although her physical body may be anchored to the ground as normal, the astral form often floats above her body. *'Bond Between Astral & Physical:' Originally, her astral Trance form would return to her body after a period of a few minutes. There was always a long trail between the legs & feet of her astral form that led back to her physical body. However, since being tasered during the riots in San Francisco, she has been able to act more freely in her Trance form. Instead, she can last for longer periods outside of her body, and can move longer distances without the tailing connection between her two forms Since being hit with a taser, it appears that Trance's physical body no longer falls unconscious. Instead, she can operate in tandem in both the physical and astral form. Although the range of her astral form appears limited, and prefers to remain close by to her physical form. Yet her physical body can also visually detect things that no-one else can see, because of the influence of her astral form giving her an awareness of disruption between dimensions. Therefore, there is still a close bond between her physical body & astral Trance form. *'Blast Power:' Trance's astral projection is also capable of generating bio-electric energy blasts. Although not as powerful as Jubilee's plasma fireworks used to be, Trance's blasts are certainly capable of stinging an enemy and throwing them off balance. Rogue was able to use them to fight Emplate back from Bling! for a few shot moments The blasts come from the bio-electrical substance that the astral form is made of. She used to build up the bio-electrical energy if she had been separated from her physical form for too long and grew emotionally unstable. As demonstrated during the San Francisco riots, Trance began to lose control over her emotions and her astral form began to build up in energy that she was about to detonate. It is yet unclear how much damage she would have created if her astral form had discharged that amount of energy in a built-up area. | Abilities = | Strength = Average Human | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Trance's interests include old films and classic music, and it appears she is rather culturally sophisticated. | Trivia = *In the 'New X-Men Academy X Yearbook Special', Hope was voted best-dressed by her classmates. }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Astral Projection Category:Energy Senses Category:Disruption Category:Energy Form Category:Utopians Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Jean Grey School student